What If?
by SpontaneousFairy
Summary: The Winx Girls have no powers and live normal lives. The girls experience things they never thought they would.
1. The Club & Meeting the Guys

What If?

Chapter 1: The Club

In Stella's Mansion

"Bloom! Come on, we all are ready to go. The book can't be _**that **_good!" Stella yelled into Bloom's room.

"Fine Stell. give me a sec." Bloom said sadly. Two minutes, then Bloom came out. She was wearing a short blue halter dress with strapped blue heals. "Finally, Bloom we thought you would never come out." Stella said, not even saying anything about what Bloom was wearing.

"Well lets go, I want to get to the club." Musa said urgently.

"Musa's right, I want to get to the club before 11pm" Layla said agreeing.

"Can we just stop talking and leave already?" Flora said crossly. Next thing they new they drove off into the dark.

In the limo

"I really hope I find hot guys there." Stella said referring to the club.

"Do what you want, but Layla and I are hitting the dance floor." Musa said. Layla nodded agreeingly.

"I don't know what I am going to do. Good thing I brought my book!" Bloom said.

"Bloom sweetie, can't you put that book down or NOT read it for _**one **_night? I would usually agree to reading but PLEASE not tonight." Flora said sweetly.

"Yeah Bloom, tonight is just for FUN." Stella said agreeing.

"But reading is _**fun**_!" Bloom said whining.

"Guys! Quit fighting or I am throwing the book out the window and turning this car around!" Tecna said. They all stared at her remembering she was with them.

"Hey Tec. Aren't we here?" Flora asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks Flora." Tecna said parking by the club.

They got out of the car not knowing what the future held for them.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys (Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nubu POV)

"Hey dude, look at those girls who just walked in. (Winx Girls)" Brandon said.

"Whoa, look at the one with the red dress (Musa)" Riven said.

"Not my type, I like the one with red hair." Sky said shaking his head.

"Which do you like Brandon?" Helia asked.

"The blonde." Brandon said pursing his lips together.

"What about you Tim?" Riven asked Timmy.

"The lavender haired looks cute." Tim said.

"Hey Brandon, dare you to hit on the blonde." Sky dared.

"Watch and learn." Brandon said smirking.

"Good luck dude." Nabu said.

(Girls POV)

"Mmm, this place is a bit crowded." Bloom said.

"Come on Bloom, this place is fun." Flora said; let's go get something to drink. Tecna went to talk to someone. As soon as Bloom and Flora headed off to the bar Musa and Layla headed to the dance floor. "Don't drink too much!" Stella yelled to Musa and Layla. Knowing Flora and Bloom would probably not drink. Stella felt a tap on her shoulder. "Who the Hell?" Stella said turning to find a guy with brown hair and eyes that could make a girl melt. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her short pink strapless dress. "Hi, I'm Brandon." He said.

"Umm, oh I'm Stella." Stella said finally refocusing.

"Sound a bit distracted, looking for someone?" Brandon asked laughing a bit.

"No, I am just making sure my friends don't drink much." Stella said blushing avoiding eye contact. His laugh was mesmerizing.

"So, you drink?" Brandon said stupidly, cursing on the inside for saying such a stupid thing.

"Not much but yes, you?" Stella asked pursing her lips together.

"Sometimes. Let me buy you a drink." Brandon said. Stella noticed that a group of boys was looking at them.

"Only if you tell me who they are." Stella said pointing at the group.

"Umm, well, they're my..." Brandon started.

"Friends? Let me guess they dared you to speak to me. You know what guys have always played those games with me like I am a toy. Well F.Y.I, I am a GIRL with FEELINGS!" Stella said furiously.

"Look, I am so sorry, my friends did dare me but I swear I was going to talk to you even if they didn't dare me." Brandon said feeling guilty.

"Hey Stell this guy bothering you?" Musa asked ready to put up a fight, Layla right behind her.

"It's okay guys, and if I have to fight I will do it myself, go enjoy yourselves." Stella said and made a gesture for them to go.

"Those your friends, I'm guessing" Brandon said.

"Hey, don't get off the topic. So what do have to say?" Stella said crossly.

"Well can we forget that ever happened?" Brandon asked pleadingly.

"Fine," Stella sighed.

"I'll buy you a drink." Brandon said walking over to the bar.

"Okay, but if I get a bit weird I blame you." Stella said hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Brandon asked pulling out a chair for Stella.

"I don't know." Stella said

"Okay I will choose for you. Waiter, two wines, please, white." Brandon said.

"I totally forgot they serve wine here; see that shows how long I haven't been to a bar or a club." Stella said laughing as the waiter set the two glasses on the table.

"Yeah, my friends are usually the ones who stay in and study or read except for Riven and Nabu." Brandon said, and then took a sip of wine.

"Stella! Stella! Oh there you are, Bloom is reading again!" Flora said angrily.

"Give me a sec." Stella said.

"Oh, Stell I am SO SORRY. I didn't realize you were busy. I'll deal with her myself." Flora said blushing.

"Sorry about that, my friend, Bloom can't stop reading. My friend Tecna even threatened to throw the book out the window." Stella said laughing. Stella took a sip of her wine when Brandon realized his phone was ringing. "Hello? Shut up." Brandon said replying to whoever called.

"Who was that?" Stella asked concerned.

"Oh, just my friends." Brandon smirked.

"Jerks aren't they, unlike you." Stella said leaning forward lips barely touching his, teasingly.

"Mmm, if you only knew." Brandon said their breath mingling. Their lips met gentle warm, soft. They parted for only seconds. Stella let go first,"Oh my god, I am so sorry, that was so unexpected." Stella said.

"Well it was going to happen sooner or later. Either under the influence of alcohol or not." Brandon said shrugging.

"Tell you what, the girls are probably wondering where I am, so here is my cell." She said handing him over an envelope with a slip of paper inside saying her number.

"If you want to see if it's my real number, you'll have to call." Stella said, and winked at Brandon before walking out into the crowd.


	2. The Ride Home

Chapter 3: The Ride Home

In the limo on the way to Stella's Mansion

"So Stella tell us about that guy you were talking to." Tecna said focusing on the road...

"Nothing really to tell." Stella said blushing crimson.

"Come on, nothing?" Musa said curiously.

"Yeah Stell, you two looked pretty close." Layla said teasingly.

"Depending on than kiss, then yeah." Flora said half laughing at the end.

"You were spying on me!!" Stella said expression furious.

"Well, yeah, I could not stand to listen to Bloom going on and on about that book." Flora said eye rolling.

"Hey!" Bloom yelled and playfully punched Flora in the shoulder

"So, back on topic, was he a good kisser?" Tecna asked.

"Umm well..."Stella stammered.

"Does his have any friends?" Musa said moving on.

"Well…"Stella started.

"What did you guys talk about?" Bloom said tearing her eyes away from her book.

"Will you guys give me some time to answer!!?" Stella said quickly.

"Sorry." They all whispered.

"Okay, not answering the first question. Yes he has friends, five. We talked about stuff. There, everyone satisfied?" Stella said.

"Five… friends."Musa said echoing, with a wicked grin.

"We can all go on a date." Flora said with a squeal.

"Yeah, well I have to hope he will call." Stella said with a grin.

"Stella! He didn't give you his number!?" They all yelled.

"More like I walked away before he had a chance to... But I thought it through and if he really was a good guy he would call." Stella said.

"That seems reasonable." Tecna said stopping the car in front of the mansion. As they got out of the car and into the house everyone was silent. Who knows why, maybe they were all tired, but probably all but Stella and Tecna in shock that Stella took a huge risk with a very cute guy.

In Stella's Bedroom 

I hope Brandon calls." Stella said to herself. She sat on her bed and placed her cell phone on her nightstand. She was going to make herself stay up all night and wait for the call.

In Brandon's Apartment

"Hey guys, should I call, I mean I don't want to be all needy and seem like I have nothing else to do." Brandon said lounging on the couch, envelope in hand, cell phone resting on coffee table.

"But if you want to find out if it's real or not you should get it over with now." Sky said getting a cup of coffee.

"I'm with Sky on this one." Timmy said.

"But guys…"Brandon started.

"Look who all nervous. Come on man get a hold of yourself, she's just a girl." Riven said walking into the room and fell into the chair.

"Okay, I'll call." Brandon said dialing the number into his cell phone.

The mansion, the Lounge

"Arggh." Stella mumbled and sat on the couch, where all five girls were sitting, not able to sleep.

"So, what was his name?" Flora asked yawning.

"Brandon." Stella answered, and then rested her head against the armrest. Then music filled the eerie room.

"Oh my god, it could be him!" Stella said high pitched and quickly answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi." Stella said mouthing, it's him.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great. They will be happy to know. Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Stella said then hung up.

"So…"Musa said.

"So, we've got a date, his friends are coming and you're invited!" Stella screamed happily.

"Tomorrow right? What time?" Tecna asked.

"1:00, for coffee." Stella answered.

"I'm up for that, I better get some rest. Night." Layla said walking to her room.

"Agreed, night." Tecna said. Soon enough all but Bloom and her book were in their bedrooms.

"Where is everyone?" Bloom said and shrugged it off. As the night crept deeper, they all slept.


	3. Group Dates Don't Always Start Well

**Sorry, crammed with homework, teachers are making us practice for tests (groans from tiredness) Sorry if there is some misspelling in character's names, just correct me. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks WinxClubFan9322 andAL1307 for reviewing!**

Chapter 4 Group Dates Don't Always Start Well

"Flora!!" Stella yelled through the echoing halls of the mansion.

"Mm mm "Flora said walking out of her room brushing her light brown hair.

"I need your help, Which outfit do you think is better?" Stella said walking to her room. Three minutes, then Stella walked out of her room in an orange tank and a jean skirt, for shoes she was wearing orange platforms with pink strings/laces. "That looks good, next." Flora said observantly. Another five minutes and Stella came out wearing a pink dress down to the middle of her thighs. "What do you think?" Stella asked curiously.

"Umm,…well it's a little bit to reavealing for a first date." Flora said choaking on the word revealed.

"What are you guys doing… ?" Musa said coming out from the bathroom. She was wearing a shocked expression when she saw Stella's dress.

"Please tell me your not wearing _THAT_!" Musa said laughing. A frown appeared on Stella's face.

"Come on ! Fine I'll wear the first one." Stella said mumbling back into her room

"Stella's not this calm on her first date, usally… I wonder why?" Musa said

"Well she did seem comfortable with the dude, what was his name…? Brandon, right.?" Flora said.

"Hey Flora, can I borrow some of your perfume?" Tecna asked, from her room.

"Sure, it's on my vanity." Flora said. Tecna went to go get the perfume then shut the door to her room.

"Wonder how Tecna's coping? " Musa said staring at Tacna's door.

"Kay, guys ready? I want to get there early." Stella said walking out of her room in the first outfit she showed.

"We're ready, don't know about Bloom, Layla , and Tecna." Flora said.

"I'm almost ready!" Tecna yelled from her room. A second later she was out of her room in a lavender empire waist dress with white heals.

"Wow, Tec., that's .. wow." Stella said basicly gawking over the fact Tecna was wearing a short dress.

"Girls, did you know that if I take the surfing lessons once a week I can probably…okay looks like I'm the last one." Layla said walking down the hall.

"Actually, no we're waiting for Bloom." Tecna said grinning.

"I am so going to kill her if she's not ready." Stella said angrily, when she walked down to Bloom's room.

"BLOOM! Open your door! NOW!" Stella said.

"Wow, who would of thought you would be so grouchy on a first date?" Bloom said sarcastically. Stella noticed Bloom was wearing jeans and a blue long sleeve turtle neck.

"Oh, your dressed. Who would have thought." Stella said throwing back the sarcasm.

"Let's go." Bloom said closing the door to her room.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Stella said following.

"I'll drive." Layla said as they walked to the limo.

Brandon's Apartment

"Dude, seriously stop freaking." Brandon said to Sky , who was sort of hyperventilating.

" Okay, okay….okay." Sky said taking deep breaths.

"What're you so nervous about?" Timmy said walking in the room.

" The date… just what do I say? What do I do?" Sky said pacing.

"Just be yourself." Timmy said shrugging.

"Agreed." Helia said.

"Sure, what do you say Brandon?" Sky said, still pacing.

" No comment, look we have to go we're going to be late." Brandon said looking at the wall clock.

"Riven, Nubu! Come on we have to go." Brandon yelled.

"Do we _have _to go?" Riven said walking out of his room yawning. Fortunaty, he was dressed to go outside.

"Yeah, come on Riven." Nabu said pulling Riven along. They all walked to the car.

At the coffees shop

"Stella, you've been sitting by the window for 5 minutes, please come over here." Musa said.

"Wait, I think that's them." Stella said, she got up and walked to where the rest of her friends were sitting.

"You sure?" Bloom asked tentatively.

"Yes ,positive." Stella said turning around.

"Hi." Brandon said awkwardly.

"Hey." The group of girls said.

"Umm, oh this is Sky , Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu." Brandon said gesturing to each guy.

"I'm Flora, nice to meet you guys." Flora said smiling.

" I'm Musa." Musa said glaring at the guys.

"I'm Tecna, laugh at my name go ahead, most people do." Tecna said, no emotion showing. Every guy was silent.

"I'm Layla." Layla said monotonously.

"As some of you know I'm Stella." Stella said.

Silence…

"Bloom, quit reading!" Stella snapped.

"Oh, what, sorry." Bloom said sutting her book.

"So, oh, you guys can sit." Stella said smiling. The guys sat. And the date begins.

**So, what do you think? What will happen during the date and after? Sorry I'm just not good at questioning. Remember R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Off they go

What If Chapter 4

**Still at the coffee shop**

"So, what do you like to do, Bloom?" Sky asked.

"What?" Bloom asked looking up from her book.

"Never mind." Sky mumbled, and looked to turn out the window.

" Bloom! Give that book to me now!" Stella said, tearing her gaze away from Brandon.

"No.Way. How about you tear your focus away that vain guy and learn something." Bloom snapped. Everyone at the table seemed in shock, partly that Bloom said something _that _mean and partly because Bloom said _something_. Stella's face was filled with tears and anguish.

"Oh my god. Stella, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out." Bloom said, ashamed.

"Really, cause it sounded like you meant it." Stella said.

"Oooo, start of a cat fight." Rivin said nudging Brandon.

"Shut up." Stella and Bloom said together. Then the oddest thing happened. Both girls laughed. They went into serious laughing fits.

"See dude, girls are weird." Rivin whispered.

"Sorry…it…just…reminded…us… of…a…time…when…" Bloom said laughing.

"Okay, sorry… we're done laughing now." Stella said.

"Okayyyy then." Helia said.

"How about we go now… Oooo even better, how about each group can go somewhere and talk." Flora said joyfully.

"That sounds logical enough." Tecna said.

They all went their own ways.

**Brandon & Stella :In the car, on their way to Stella's mansion**

"So, what are your hobbies?" Brandon asked as Stella focused on driving.

"Let me see, well no one knows this, except for the girls, but for some reason I feel it will be safe with you." Stella smiled, "I like to write, mostly fantasy stories. What about you?"

"Cool, well I like to…umm…I really don't know." Brandon said, feeling stupid.

"Yeah, sometimes I go blank too." Stella said pulling into the driveway to her huge mansion, "We're here."

Brandon's expression was shocked.

**Bloom & Sky: Walking down the streets**

"So, what do you like to do?" Bloom asked, missing her book. (Musa took it with her…)

"Well, I like to ride my motorcycle and well I read too but not obsessively." Sky said.

" You're referring to me , reading obsessively." Bloom sighed.

"No offence." Sky said, then realized it was too late to say that.

"None taken." Bloom said stopping.

"What?" Sky asked. Then he saw it, The Book, it was in the window display. It was shinning like gold, he was amazed.

"Oh my god, that is one hell of a book." Bloom said gawking.

"Agreed." Sky said taking her hand and basically dragging Bloom along into the bookstore. This is going to be a long visit.

**Musa & Rivin : in a music shop, Musa dragged Rivin in…**

"So, in terms of music what do you listen to?" Rivin asked picking up a cd, and examining it.

"Well I like Hip-Hop, that type of music…" Musa said scanning the row of music.

"Cool." Rivin said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Nothing." Rivin said abruptly. He looked into her eyes and felt a weird feeing, something he never felt before.

"What are you looking at?" Musa asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing." Rivin said, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Okay, now then let's go." Musa said walking out of the store. It took a second for Rivin to realize what was happening. He followed Musa out the door.

**What's happening to Rivin, is he falling for Musa or what? Will Brandon love Stella for who she is or what she owns? Will Bloom and Sky find something in common? Next time I'll write Flora & Helia's part, Tecna & Timmy's par, and Layla & Nabu's part. I would be happy if you reviewed, but I have no control over what you do… ******


	5. Connecting

**Sorry that my last chapter was short but I'm writing two other fan fics. Hope you enjoy. You might see some types of cars in this one, so just to let you know. Oh and this is something I keep forgetting to put on here, I Do Not Own The Winx Club and it's characters. Enjoy! (Nabu and Layla's part is short….I couldn't think of what to do for them, anyone have any ideas?)**

Chapter 5 : Another Story…

**Tecna & Timmy: in Timmy's car(a silver Toyota Camry Hybrid)**

"Nice car, Timmy." Tecna said examining the interior of the car.

"Thanks." Timmy said avoiding eye contact.

"Umm, so what are your hobbies Timmy?" Tecna asked feeling the need to make conversation. Timmy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tecna asked sharply. It could have been the glint of sheer anger in Tecna's eyes or the sharpness in her voice, but Timmy seemed to be less of in his own world.

"Nothing." Timmy said quietly.

"Well, there's no logical reason for you to be laughing so there has to be something. Was it me or was it something from you own world." Tecna said eyes focusing forward.

"Umm well, look sometimes I sort of get lost in my own world. You see I got lonely during my childhood, so I created my own world. Now it's a habbit." Timmy confessed.

"What did you imagine or shall I say see?" Tecna asked looking at Timmy questionably.

" Umm, well I don't feel like I should tell you that." Timmy said choking between the first two words.

"Okay, let's talk about something else." Tecna said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure, If you go to an Island what would bring you bring?" Timmy asked making a turn.

"I would bring water, sun lotion, and a rescue team with a helicopter." Tecna answered, listing.

"Wow. That is basically what I would bring." Timmy said.

"That is very interesting, every time I ask someone that question they ,apparently, don't have some sense to bring someone or something to rescue them." Tecna said smiling.

_Timmy's POV_

Wow, she has the most penetrating smile….

_Normal POV_

Timmy was so blind sighted he did not see that the GPS was telling him to go left.

" Ummm, Timmy? You missed a turn." Tecna said waving a hand infront of his eyes.

"Really? Oh COME ON!" Timmy said frustrated.

**Flora and Helia On the street**

"Where do you want to go, Helia, is it?" Flora said eyes focused on the ground.

"We could go to …" Helia grabbed Flora's arm to keep her from running into people. Flora's face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked noticing she seemed very shy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Flora said, shyness slipping away bit by bit.

"Well you seemed flushed." Helia said staring into Flora's green eyes.

"I'm okay." Flora said shyly.

"So Flora, Flora, what an unusual name." Helia said mesmerized by how lyrical her name could be.

"My parents love flowers, obsessed with them actually." Flora laughed a bit memories flowing.

"Cool, I love flowers along with things surrounded by nature." Helia said eyeing a park.

" That's so nice. Umm, do you want to go to the park across the street?" Flora asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Helia said.

_Helia's POV_

Darn it, why did I say love. Now she's totally going to freak.

_Normal POV_

Flora walked alongside Helia to the park.

" So, Flora what do you like to do?" Helia asked awkwardly.

" Umm, well I love working with plants." Flora said shyly.

" Really? That's cool." Helia said.

"You?" Flora asked less shy.

" Drawing and poetry." Helia said, walking briskly.

"That is so cool, is it like for a living." Flora said, liveliness in her eyes, making her eyes light up.

" In a way, the guys tease me all the time, especially Rivin." Helia said sadly.

" That's sad, poetry is such a beautiful part of the art of reading." Flora said neeling down to examine a flower.

" This is a very random question, but what type of car do you drive, if you drive at all." Helia said mesmerized by Flora.

" That's a vey funny question because, Stella has like the biggest Aston Martin collection ever. But she bought cars for all of us, mine's a hybrid. The version, I forgot." Flora said laughing.

"How can she afford all those cars?" Helia asked skepticly.

"Oh, Stella didn't tell Brandon? She rich, her father owns the largest company in the world. " Flora said like it was the most natral thing in the world.

"How did you all meet?" Helia asked curious to find out more.

" Well Stella and I were friends in high school, Bloom was one of Stella's other friends. Tecna and Musa were aguing in the hallway about some piece of homework. So Stella and I tried to stop it, being the persistent selfs we are , and made two new friends in the process. So by the end of our last year at high school we all were best friends for life. Also the most known people in the school. Bloom never seemed to out grow her habbit of reading books whenever possible. We then met Layla in college, she was having trouble in music so Musa helped her. Soon enough Layla joined the group." Flora said trying to remember her best.

"Wow, that is a long story." Helia said all the words prosessing in his mind.

"Yeah well that's the super shortened version." Flora said agreeably.

"Maybe I could make a poem from that story." Helia mumbled to himself.

**Layla and Nabu : In Nabu's car ( a silver Mercedes –Benz CL 600)**

"Cool car." Layla said, in the car.

"Thanks." Nabu said getting in. He turned on the car, and the radio was blasted.

"Sorry." Nabu blushed and turned the sound down.

" No, you can keep it up." Layla said changing the station. She stopped at a rock song.

"I love this song!" Nabu said, driving.

"I know, it has the perfect guitar solos." Layla said nodding her head to the beat of the song.

"I totally agree." Nabu said.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked as the song ended.

"Don't know, do you want to go somewhere specific?" Nabu asked.

"Want to go to the club?" Layla said.

"Sure" Nabu replied, focusing on the road.

" So, what are your hobbies?" Layla asked quizzically.

"I have my own band and I love to play my guiter." Nabu said listingly.

"Cool." Layla said, "How did you meet the guys?"

"Oh, that's a long story." Nabu said.

"We have time." Layla replied, wanting to know the story.

They drove off, the story of how Nabu met the guys telling it's story.

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Please review, I know people do what they want to do but I want to know what the people who read this story think. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'll try update soon!**


	6. Mansion

**Hello, this is the 6th chapter of What If? Hope you enjoy.**

"Is…that a Aston Martin Vanquish?" Brandon asked, visibly amazed.

"Yeah, I love it." Stella said and walked up to the door, "Come in."

Brandon, who was gawking at the Vanquish slowly and reluctantly walked towards the huge mansion door. Stella flipped the lights on to reveal a large foyer that had portraits of what looked like generations of families, along with antique furniture.

"This is …" Brandon started, unable to find the words to say.

" Huge and old, yes. My father insists I keep the portraits and the rest of the heirlooms." Stella said smiling.

Exactly, how huge exactly?" Brandon asked , eyeing the seven doorways.

"Let's see, sixteen bedrooms, eighteen bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge, a ballroom, and ten other rooms used for various things. So that is fourty-eight rooms." Stella stated.

" Wow," Brandon said speechlessly. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, boys like you can't see an expensive dress if it was right in front of your eyes." Stella responded, gesturing to the outfit she had on.

"Hmmm, how about you give me a tour of the house." Brandon said, eyeing the outfit.

" Sure, but I want to show you something first." Stella said , dragging Brandon down the hall, " Are you a fan of music?"

"Yeah," Brandon said "why?"

"This," Stella lifted a picture and pulled a handle that was hidden beneath. The wall moved slightly, and revealed stairs. Stella walked up the creaky stairs, Brandon following.They finally arrived at a door, the door it's self looked like it was worth a fortune. Stella unlocked the door. Inside was a room with white walls, but you could barely tell with all of the posters of bands on the walls. " I keep all my music in here, it's sort of my get away. No one knows about it, no one."

"Oh my freaking god." Brandon said bluntly, "You have all the rock, pop, metal, classical, maybe all the cd's in the world."

"I don't have that much, I do have a taste for rock especially Paramore." Stella chuckled.

"How did you get all of these cd's?" Brandon asked looking at the variety of music.

"I have connections." Stella said slyly.

"How about we see the rest of the house, I think if I stay in here I might go crazy from the amount of musical things in here." Brandon said heading toward the door.

"Sure." Stella smiled, and closed the door. She waked down many hallways, an amazed Brandon following her." This is the lounge, the girls and I spend most of our time in here.

"Cool." Brandon said, eyeing the modern room.

"This is the hallway of bedrooms." Stella said, leading Brandon to a wide hallway, gesturing to each of the doors, " This is Bloom's bedroom, Flora's , Musa's, Tecna's , Layla's and mine." Each room's door was different than the other, then there was a few plainly colored doors. Guestrooms, Brandon guessed.

"Then there is the ballroom, I love this place." Stella grinned, gesturing to the domed room at the end of the hallway.

"Wow," Brandon murmured, brushing his hand against the detailed walls.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Stella said a bit lost in her own memories.

"Yeah, by the way how _rich_ are you?" Brandon asked gawking at the floor that probably cost more than a million dollars.

"Very, my father owns three of the largest corporations in the world. My mother has royal bloodlines and inherited some money that way. Plus, my grandparents left everything the had or owned to me and my father." Stella said.

"Mmmm," Brandon said not finding the right words to say.

"Yeah, this room has a lot of memories…good and bad…" Stella remembered. Her eyes sort of looked lost, mind wandering.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts." Stella smiled. She got up and walked out of the room full of memories. Stella showed Brandon the rest of the house, then she let him drive home in one of her cars. (And decided to let him keep it, if you thinking Stella let him take the vanquish…how do I word this…she would never give it up.) Once she got home Stella looked through her closet and found just what she was looking for. A dress. The dress. It was a light shade of yellow, strapless and the bottom spilled a silky fountain. It was poufy but not to poufy. A rose pattern was embroidered on the bodice. Stella stared at it for a while. "What if? " Stella sighed, and put the dress in the far back of her closet. A few tears rolled down her face as she closed the closet door. She quickly wiped them away and turned on her favorite cd.

**What was Stella thinking? What's with the dress? I have no clue what to say right now… please review. Thanks Irishwhirlpool, Kyoshi7989, and kitcool for reviewing chapters 4 & 5. Thanks to all those who review.**


	7. Seeing a Witch

Musa & Rivin At The Bar / Dance Club

**Sorry I took so long, I had ****really****bad writer's block. Oh, and warning there is some fowl language in this chapter. Thanks to kitcool, Irishwhirlpool, fortuneprincess, Kyoshi7989, ALI307, Enchantix Princess Bloom, and WinxClubFan9322 for reviewing the part of the story, if I misspelled any of your pen names , correct me and I'll fix it. I am thanking all of those who reviewed basically because I may have forgotten to recognize you when you reviewed, if I did I am truly, deeply, sorry. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Musa & Rivin At The Bar / Dance Club**

"Whoo! It feels so good to be around this environment." Musa said loudly through the loud dance music playing.

"Yeah," Rivin grumbled, he was sitting at the bar.

"What's up? Come on, dance!" Musa said, jumping on the chair next to him. (Jumping as in getting on the \chair with a lot of energy.)

"I don't dance." Rivin responded, his eyes had a certain dullness in them.

"Everyone can dance, see." Musa said, gesturing towards the crowds dancing to the beat.

"I've tried, and failed. I ended up making a fool of myself." Rivin answered ,not bring himself to look into Musa's eyes.

"Fine, be that way." Musa said, getting up, "But I'll be out there dancing, having fun."

"Yeah," Rivin said, he looked up to take a glance at the black haired girl, but instead saw a girl with long brown hair walking towards him. Musahad disappeared into the crowd. The girl walking towards him was mesmerizing, almost spellbinding. She was wearing a lilac belly shirt, which was showing her slim figure, and a purple skirt that ended above mid-thigh, showing her flawless legs. To go along with the outfit was a pair of black stilettos, with heals that were as sharp as a knife.

"Hello." Rivin breathed lightly as she approached.

"Hey." The mysterious woman said huskily.

"Wh..What's your name?" Rivin asked, then realized the stupidity in the question, it was like he had no control of himself what so ever.

"Darcy. Yours is?" Darcy answered, a coy look on her face.

"Rivin." He responded, staring into her eyes. "God, she is beautiful." He thought, mindlessly. Forgetting Musa.

"Nice name. This seat taken?" She asked, a look of pure innocence pasted on her blemish less face.

"N..no." Rivin said, quickly scanning the crowd nervously. Darcy sat down, and ordered a drink.

"So, have a girlfriend?" Darcy asked bluntly.

"Maybe." Rivin said, remembering his date.

"Maybes not a yes or a no, so I'm qualified to do this." Darcy said slyly. She moved towards him and kissed Rivin on the lips lightly. Rivin was too shocked to do anything.

"Excuse me?" Asked a familiar voice.

"What? Can't you see we're busy?" Darcy snappily replied.

"Busy, doing what? Hitting on my date?" The girl angerly replied. Rivin looked, it was his date. Crap.

"_Your _date?" Darcy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Musa said, her eyes darkening with anger.

"Look, I was just trying to have some fun in this boaring place." Darcy defended.

"Having some _fun_? And what about you, how do get off like that?" Musa said, staring at Rivin as she said the last sentence.

"Muse, look I…." Rivin began.

"What? You decide to forget about me and start making out with this _slut_?!" Musa responded voice full of rage.

"What did you call me, bitch?" Darcy said, glaring at Musa.

"You, I'm going to scratch your eyes out, and hurt you like nobody's ever hurt you before. By the time I'm finished with you ,your pretty face is going to be all messed up." Musa threatened.

"Yeah, like a tiny thing like you could hurt moi." Darcy laughed, her laugh was wicked and twisted.

"Oh, that's it!" Musa yelled. She punched Darcy in the face, causing Darcy to bleed. Her perfectly constructed nose was broken. She was appalled at the sight of herself. Rivin was at loss for words. The manager came out and saw what happened, he shrugged and lead Darcy to a first aid kit. (Apparently things like this happen all the time even the staff got used to it.)

"O..oh m..my…god, I have to go…" Musa stuttered. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a strong warm hand holding her wrist. A tingling sensation went through her body.

"Wait." Rivin said, he pulled Musa towards him and crushed his lips against hers, the kisses got softer and more passionate wioth each one. Musakissed back, feeling more alive than ever. They broke the kiss, silence for a second.

"You're my ride home." Rivin grinned. Musa slapped him, grinning from ear to ear.

**Is romance evolving between Musa and Rivin? Also, I know Rivin's name is spelled Riven but I've gotten into this habbit of writing his name Rivin. Please Review, the next part will be about…well I don't know, who do you think it should be about next? Thanks to you if you review. Tell me what you think is going to happen.Thanks.**


	8. Tales of a Girl and a Boy

Bloom was kneeling on the carpeted floor of Barns & Nobles, looking at this book that had the best stories in any genre

**Thanks HinataMusaCorneliaRenee**, **Music-Princess07**, **fortuneprincess,**** and kitcool for reviewing!! Sorry I took so long to update, I am truly sorry. I am already starting another chapter. Please Review! Thanks! Sorry it's a bit short.**

Bloom was kneeling on the carpeted floor of Barns & Nobles, looking at this book that had the best stories in any genre. The book was titled, "The Best Literature _of_ All Time." She fingered the gold brimmed pages delicately.

"Wow." Bloom murmured in amazement. Sky looked at her sparkling blue eyes that were wandering through the pages of the book. His eyes scanned the backside of another copy of the book and stopped abruptly when he saw the price. 1200, wow that wouldn't even be close to how much all the books he owned would sell for.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait for the library to get it, _if_ they get it." Sky muttered under his breath. It was almost inaudible, but Bloom heard, "I can buy it for you; we could each have the book for a week." She said brightly, and then frowned. "Stella will be mad, but oh well."

"How can you afford it?" Sky demanded.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? Well, I'm rich. Actually, technically Stella's rich but she gives us the money. But then again I myself am rich, along with my parents, so…yeah." Bloom said thoughtfully.

"Cool." Sky said, speechless. Bloom stared at her designer blue heals and purse, for a few long moments. Slowly, Bloom turned her head to look at Sky, wisps of his golden-blond hair his face from her view. Without thinking she gently brushed the hair away from his face. Sky turned to stare at her. They stared at each other for a while, but was ended when an employee gently told them they were closing. Bloom stood but when she took a step forward she tripped. You would expect Sky to catch her, but he's no hero, not yet. "Ow." Bloom breathed. She gasped for breath and had a frustrated look glued on her face. "Are you okay?" Sky chuckled. "No actually, I'm on the ground, gasping for breath." Bloom said angrily.

"Sorry." Sky said, offering his hand. She took it and stumbled a bit as she got up. Bloom loosened her grip a bit, but Sky did not let go. Bloom, who was a bit surprised, just let her hand go limp. Sky quickly noticed his actions and let go. "Sorry," he said, and recomposed himself. They paid for the book and walked out of the huge Barnes and Noble.

"Sky," Bloom started as they reached the concrete sidewalk. "I . . . you can have the book for the week." She shoved it to him and quickly walked away, through the crowds of people. Sky stood there dumbfounded and flustered. He though for a minute and walked towards his car. "Okay then," Sky thought, cradling the book in his arms as he got into the car.

**What did you think? I will try to update soon!! Please Review!! **


	9. Tecna and Timmy

Tecna and Timmy

**I am truly sorry for not posting for a while, but I couldn't find the time to type up this piece. Please review, and thanks to those who reviewed. I'll post a new part soon.**

Tecna and Timmy

The two were driving around the busy streets of the city. Tecna, who was bored half to death, was staring blankly out the window. Timmy, who was driving, was mortified by his own actions.

"Look, I'm sorry for such a bad time. I'll make it up to you, how about we go shopping?" Timmy said shyly.

"Shopping? For what? Clothes, electronics, music…what?" Tecna asked, amused.

"Anything. Heck, it would be fine to even go clothes shopping." Timmy grinned.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Tecna replied happily.

"Okay, where to?" Timmy asked.

"How about Modern Ideas?" Tecna said, carefully pronunciating each word. (NOTE: I MADE UP THE NAMES OF THE STORES, IF THEY ARE REAL I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT IT.)

"Sure." Timmy said brightly.

He parked his car, put a few coins in the meter and took Tecna's hand. Tecna slowly glanced down and went crimson in the cheeks, not a good thing with her complextion. It took a while for Timmy to notice, but he soon glanced at Tecna and relaxed his hand. All that while they were standing, about to cross the street. Quickly, they walked their way across the crowded road. Once inside, Tecna inhaled the sweet scent. Timmy grimaced and coughed. Tecna moved across the fine wood floor. Timmy slowly followed. He caughted up with Tecna at a rack of clothes. She quickly scanned through the size 4s and abruptly snatched a few items. Tecna's eyes widened as she stopped at a dress. She slowly pulled it out of its place and a smile appeared on her face as she swoed it to Timmy. The dress was a light purple, strapless, and had a wrapped v-neck. Amethest embellished the lines of shawl that came with it. The bottom of the dress was glittery and flowed flawlessly with every movement.

"What do you think?" Tecna asked, beaming.

"Well, I uselly don't wear dresses," Timmy said lightly. "but that is one heck of a dress."

"Mmmm, let's see the price." Tecna said and delicately fingered the price tag. 20,500.00.

"That's an even number for a dress like this. Stella would approve." Tecna said lightly. "Wait out here, I have to go try it on." Timmy waited, sitting aloofly on a plush chair. When Tecna came out Timmy let his eyes scan her body anmd grinned.

"Wow, you look…amazing." Timmy said.

"You think?" Tecna replied , and looked at her reflection.

"Yeah, how about we go home. It's getting late." Timmy said.

"Yeah, I just have to go change and pay for this." Tecna replied.


	10. Where's Bloom?

Sorry, but I figured the whole date per chapter thing was getting long, so I wanted to continue the story

**Sorry, but I figured the whole date per chapter thing was getting long, so I wanted to continue the story. I may write the dates later on but right now it's getting too long for me to write.- Spontaneous Fairy**

Four cars approached the long, paved driveway. Oddly they all arrived at the same time. All except for Stella and Brandon and Bloom and Sky. Musa got out of the car with a look of pride mixed with hatred , but grinned happily. Flora looked glad and content. Tecna radiated a priceless type of brilliance. Layla grinned as she stepped smoothly out of the car. The four stood there saying goodbye for a few seconds until they noticed that Stella and Bloom were not there.

"They're probably just late." Musa said, as they walked down the main hallway

"Yeah, hey, what do you think of my dress?" Tecna asked and slowly opened the box. She loosely put two fingers through the hanger straps and dropped the box. The girls stared in awe as the dress unfolded and its true form revealed.

"It's so beautiful Tecna." Flora complimented.

"The color suits you." Layla mused.

"Yes, and the hem is flawless." Musa pointed out.

"Thanks." Tecna said. Then they heard a soft sound of music linger through the hallways.

"What's that?" Musa asked, slowly stepping forward.

"It's coming from Stella's room." Flora said.

"Stell?" Layla asked once they got to the door. The music clicked off and you could hear footsteps.

"What?" Stella sniffed as she opened the door a crack.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Stella replied in a sharp tone. She started to close the door but Layla grabbed it before the big, oak door could close.

"Wait. Have you seen Bloom?" Layla asked.

"No, nor have I heard her come in the house. But, you never know, if she did I probably couldn't hear her because of the music." Stella said.

"Thanks Stell." Musa said and walked down the hall to Bloom's room, Layla followed.

" Stella, really, are you _okay_? You can talk to me about anything , you know that right." Flora said, putting a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"No, no I'm not okay." Stella said, trembling and she collapsed into Flora's arms, sobbing. Once she finally stopped crying enough Stella said, "My past is a dark and lovely one. But now is not the time to tell. We should find Bloom."

"Right." Flora answered, nodding her head.

"Musa, did you see which way Bloom and Sky were headed?" Layla asked.

"No."

"Umm, I have Brandon's phone number. I could call him to see if Sky's home, or if anyone saw where they were headed." Stella said.

"Call him." Tecna said, she was leaning against the wall.

"I'm going, I'm going." Stella said, dialing the number.

**Phone conversation**

"Brandon?"

"It's Stella."

"Good. How are you?"

"Stella! Focus!" Musa snapped.

"Oh, sorry, but is Sky home yet?"

"He is?"

"Could I talk to him?"

"Thanks."

"Sky?"

"This is Stella, Bloom's friend."

"Yeah."

"When your date ended, did you see where Bloom was headed?"

"Town Hall."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

"Sky said Bloom was headed towards Town Hall. Let's go." Stella said.

They all got in their cars, but separated to go their own ways. Stella went to Town Hall while Layla and Musa went to the near by club and Flora and Tecna looked in the library. Stella arrived at the Town Hall, by now it was raining. She stepped out of her car, black stilettos clicking against the pavement.

"Bloom?" Stella yelled. She slowly walked up a few steps and saw a girl, soaking wet staring at the ground.

"Bloom!" Stella said, and ran to her.

"I …I was cowardly." Bloom said and looked up.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked and sat down by her.

"I didn't say what I thought..to Sky. I got afraid, books make it seem so easy." Bloom chuckled lightly.

"Oh, sweetie, it happens to everyone." Stella said and hugged Bloom.

"Even you?" Bloom asked,

"Yes, even me." Stella responded.

"Really? Tell me." Bloom sniffed.

"I…I can't." Stella said, voice choked.

"Why?" Bloom said.

"Not right now, later. Let's get you home." Stella said. They walked to the car and drove back home.

Once home Stella called the girls to tell them she'd found Bloom and was already home. She also said to meet her in her room; she had something to tell them.

**What do you think? Thanks to those who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I'll post a new part soon. Please review! Thanks!- SpontaneousFairy**


	11. Dark Pasts

Dark Pasts

**Oh my god, I absolutely love the song that influenced this chapter, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you like it! -SpontaneousFairy**

Dark Pasts

Stella was sitting on her bed with a grim face and sighed.

"I need to tell you guys something." Stella said.

"We're listening." Musa said.

"Okay, but first I need to show you something." Stella said. She opened her closet doors and went to the back of the closet. She slowly took the yellow dress she had looked at before out of its hiding place yet again.

" The dress you wore for your seventeenth birthday." Bloom said.

"The masquerade." Flora said.

"Yes, it was my seventeenth birthday, the masquerade. The party was magnificent, but what happened changed my life. I was dancing with a boy from my science class, when I saw _him_. His name was Ryan, he had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I stared at him mindlessly for a while but when he looked at me, I blushed and turned away. After everyone had left to go on their summer vacations I found him by the door. He smiled at me and introduced himself. We started dating, we had the best time together , that was until…" Stella said , starting to choke up.

"Until what?" Musa asked, concerned.

"Until I found him with another girl, I knew they weren't just friends or relatives because they were kissing. The kiss was so passionate and as the tears welled up in my eyes I lost control. I walked up to him and slapped him. It was a silly thing to do because I knew he could do more permanate damage to me. The girl ran away, probably not wanting to be in the way. But, god, I wish she had stayed. He was obviously drunk and had no control over himself. Not that I'm defending him. Anyways, I tried to defend myself but in a hour I was on the ground, unconscious, bruises covered me, and I was bleeding in various spots. He had left me there, in the cold and in the dark of the night. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. Remember how I had a broken arm, leg, and a few broken ribs. I told you guys it was a ski accident because…frankly, I was scared. I was scared that he would find me and try to hurt me again. I still wonder about him now and then. I kept the dress because, even though it reminded me of him, I needed to remind myself to protect myself. Days after I got out of the hospital he came to the door, trying to apologize. I never answered the door, not even once. Soon enough the guards scared him out, haven't seen him since." Stella told them, teary eyed.

"Wow, Stella, that's harsh." Musa said.

"Yeah, why didn't you ever tell us?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did." Stella grinned. "Then Seventeen Ain't So Sweet" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus filled the room with sound.

"Sorry." Stella said as she reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Stella asked.

"Oh, hi Brandon." She paused.

"Yes we found Bloom."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, sure."

"Bye." Stella pressed the "end call" button.

"That was Brandon, he said he would like to go on another date and he gave me his home phone number for the rest of you." Stella said.

"Great!" Flora said.

"So, how were your dates?" Stella breathed. "Mine was great."

"Let's start with Musa." Layla chimed in.

"Ha ha, you'll be surprised about what you hear." Musa laughed. The chatting continued. Each of their minds lingering to their own pasts. They all knew they all had more secrets to share but, now was not the right time to reveal them.

**So, what do you think? Thanks to those who reviewed! I'll post a new part soon! Please review!- SpontaneousFairy**


End file.
